


Favorite Book

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia and Rhaegar read a book.<br/>Or<br/>Oberyn sends Elia and her hubby a book.</p>
<p>Ch. 2 The angsty chapter is up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Times!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the all the Elia/Rhaegar fans out there! I will admit to sailing on this ship occasionally. Thanks to all the Elia/Rhaegar fans that commented on my other fics you have inspired me to write this!  
> Elia and Rhaegar are high school sweethearts (yes politics played a part but they also genuinely love each other) who recently got married! It has been a couple of months since they returned from their honeymoon and they are currently living at Dragonstone (which is canon) because Rhaegar has mad issues with his mad daddy. And no they do not have any babies. YET!  
> Also they both are seniors in college but it is some sort of National holiday at the moment so they both have a week off.

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia was making lunch when she heard the doorbell ring. “Rhaegar” she called “my hands are sticky at the moment.” “I got it” he called back. Elia turned back to the food. She could hear Rhaegar’s footsteps as he came out of his study and went to the door.  She was making seared scallops with dragon-fruit salsa. Rhaegar (and all the other Targaryens) _loved_ dragon fruit. It was their absolute favorite thing to eat (A/N: I am actually also a huge fan of dragon fruit). 

The first place Elia tried dragon fruit was at Rhaegar’s house. They had been dating for about a year when Rhaegar invited her over for dinner with his family. Elia thought it was a very pretty fruit. It was all pink and flowery. The inside was pretty too white with black seeds. Elia had liked it. It was cool and softly sweet and the texture of the fruit felt nice.  

Elia smiled at the memory as she finished mixing the salsa. She scooped some up with her fingers to taste it. All of sudden she heard “smells good” right in her ear and it startled her. The salsa missed her mouth and instead slid down her chin and dropped into her blouse, splat, on her left breast. She turned to him sticky hands held away from her and said “you scared me! Oh my god you came out of nowhere.” Rhaegar raised an eyebrow at her a cheeky grin on his face as Elia wiped her chin with the palms of her hands. Elia spared a second to smile at him before looking down her shirt. She pulled the shirt forward gently by the tips of her fingers. “Oh no” Elia muttered. The salsa had slid down into her bra.  It was going to leave a stain and lace was so hard to wash. Elia balled her hands in frustration. She looked up and went to wash her hands in the sink. Before she could Rhaegar caught her by the wrist and she looked back at him surprised. He put a package on the countertop and took a hold of her other wrist too.

The next thing Elia knew the edge of the sink was digging into her back and Rhaegar was licking her hands clean. He started with her right hand licking her palm. Elia’s breath caught in her throat as she watched (and felt) him move on to her pinky finger. Oh, his tongue felt nice. Light shone through the kitchen window and Elia admired how pretty Rhaegar looked. Her husband was very handsome. The sunlight made his hair _shimmer_ and Elia whispered his name “Rhaegar”. She wanted him. Rhaegar, who was watching her through long lashes with dark hooded eyes, grinned at that.  He finished her whole right hand and was licking in-between her middle and ring finger of her left hand when he finally spoke. “This” he waved the hand he was licking in front of her face “is really good” his voice was husky as he resumed licking.

Elia was getting weak in the knees. “Its” she paused to swallow “dragon fruit salsa” she said voice thick with desire.  He finishes her middle finger before asking “Did you get to _taste_ it?” knowing full well she didn’t. Elia shakes her head no but Rhaegar doesn’t respond. He just continues to run his tongue over her French-manicured fingers. Elia says “no” out loud again aching for a response. “Why?” Rhaegar is nearly done with her hands and he presses himself against her. Elia gasps. It pleases her to know that he wants her like she wants him. She would smile were she not so busy losing her mind.

He releases her wrists when he is done and grips the edge of the sink, arms around his wife on either side, for better leverage. He trails soft kisses on her neck and their hair tickles each other. He breathes the question again into the sensitive spot behind Elia’s ear “Why?” Elia doesn’t answer she is far too busy grinding and squirming against him trying to create some _friction_.

                He moans and tries to lock her in place in his arms. “Answer me princessssss”he drags out his nickname for her with a hiss. Elia wants to answer him but she can’t form a single coherent thought. Her hands shake as she tries to unbutton Rhaegar’s pants. She succeeds after a few fumbles but before she can unzip them and yank them down Elia feels her shirt being lifted up. She lifts her hands in the air and her shirt is tugged off. Rhaegar’s hands are on her breasts and he pulls her bra forward. He scoops up the chunk of fruit into his mouth and drags her bra down so it’s around her stomach.

                “Because you dropped it on your breast” he answers his own question in that deep voice Elia loves and gives her boobs a quick squeeze before wrapping his arms around her. He pulls her hair tie off undoing her ponytail and tangles his fingers in her hair. He then pulls her in abruptly for a kiss. The jelly-like texture of the fruit, which is pushed around her mouth by Rhaegar’s tongue, is pleasant.  She can taste hints of lime and salt (the seasoning) and dragon as they devour the fruit and each other. She tangles her own fingers in Rhaegar’s hair as he slides his hands down her body leisurely. Elia also lets her hands wander. The fabric of Rhaegar’s shirt is itchy against her nipples and she wants him to take it off.

                They break apart for air both their chests heaving. Rhaegar catches his breath first and pulls off her bra and throws it to the side. His teeth are a dazzling white as he smiles at her.

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

                He wanted to kiss her again but she hadn’t caught her breath yet. She was still breathing hard and her footing seemed unsteady. He had kissed her breathless. It was easy to do that to her and Rhaegar rather liked that. It makes him so _hard_ to see her breathing open-mouthed with red and swollen lips her hair mussed and silky. Her knees buckle slightly and she props her elbows up on the edge of the sink and leans back, unconsciously, trying to catch her breath and he finds that really _sexy_. His eyes trailed from her face to her bare chest and he likes what he sees. He pinches her nipples and is rewarded with a mewl from Elia. Suddenly he can’t wait and he kisses her again taking her by surprise. Her skin is hot against him and the heat is enjoyable. They kiss for a bit but Rhaegar pulls back the moment he feels Elia start to go slack against him. He steadies her and checks immediately to see if she was alright. It takes her a few seconds but Elia smiles at him. Her face is as red as a tomato and her eyes are teary from the lack of oxygen.  She wraps her arms around him and presses a few soft kisses to his shoulder.

                Rhaegar knows she is trying to tell him she’s fine but he knows better. However, Elia is very stubborn about things like this so he presses kisses to her neck, breathes in her scent (she smells so good), and plays with her breasts. He tries to subtly check the rate of her breathing. He knows if he just hugs her and waits Elia would be embarrassed and uncomfortable. He runs his hands down her back and reaches to undo her apron.

When they were freshmen in high school, and they had only been dating for a few months, Elia had actually fainted in the middle of a very heated make-out session. Rhaegar could remember it like it was yesterday. It had been a terrifying experience. He thought he had killed her and an ambulance had been called. Elia woke up about a minute later (it felt like much longer to Rhaegar) and she had been _mortified_.   It happened some more times and it had caused a huge fight between them. Rhaegar for the life of him could not understand why she wouldn’t just tell him to wait a bit between kisses. Or just pull back if he kisses her for too long. Elia’s counterargument had been “I can _handle it_ and you are free to kiss me as _long as you like._ ” Rhaegar had been flabbergasted.

Later on though, Elia admits to him it’s because she is self-conscious. She doesn’t want him to see her as some weak sickly girl who needs a respirator. And she doesn’t want him to treat her like some doll that would break at the slightest touch.  Also she was terrified he wouldn’t want her ( _your need to breathe does not turn me off Elia_ ) and that if she did what he asked she would dampen the mood ( _pulling away or telling me to wait would not ruin anything but you dying – well that would be a real mood **killer**_ ). She had laughed at his pun and they had worked it out. Elia managed to increase her stamina and Rhaegar managed to read her better after a lot of _practice_.

He grins at the memories and finds himself drawn back to the present at Elia’s voice. “Need some help?” his princess smirks up at him. She had caught her breath. Rhaegar had not managed to undo the knot of her apron, it was tied far too tightly, and Rhaegar found himself distracted by the need to run his hands over her backside. Elia reaches behind her and untangles the knot with nimble fingers. She throws the apron to the side and Rhaegar, whose hands have not left her ass, lifts her up. Elia wraps her legs around his waist and takes his face in her hands pressing soft kisses everywhere. Elia whispers dirty things in his ear as he carries her to their bedroom and he nearly loses it.

Rhaegar loved to hear Elia recite poetry or speak lyrics _especially_ when they made love. It is his favorite thing in the whole world. Her Dornish accent added a nice _lilt_ to the pieces which all sounded so much better with Elia’s moans and gasps interspersed between the words. His wife was also versed in old Valariyan and so she would often indulge his fondness for the old classics. And today he felt like hearing his favorite. He tosses her on the bed and strips before climbing over her. She is grinning delighted at his decision as she runs her hands over his toned chest and abdomen. Her fingers are still somewhat sticky but Rhaegar doesn’t mind. All he can think is how much he wants her to touch another part of his anatomy. He tells Elia how stunning she is and then kisses her starting from the top of her cleavage and kisses his way down between her breasts following a straight line on her stomach over her belly button, which was pierced with a little golden sun charm, until he reaches her jeans. He pulls her jeans off harshly lust making him rough.

Rhaegar takes a moment to admire how she looks splayed out under him.  She’s clad in nothing but red lace panties that are such a pretty contrast against her tan skin. Her long black hair is fanned out around her, some strands are in her face and she blows them away, and some are caught in the three earrings she wears on her left ear. All of a sudden Elia hooks a leg around him and the next thing he knows Rhaegar is laying on his back and his wife is straddling him. “Relax” Elia tells him with that voice he adored. Her long silky hair falls forward, framing Elia’s face, onto him as she starts her own trail of kisses down his chest. _Wet_ lace rubs against his hardness and Rhaegar finds himself close to coming apart at the sensation. But he wants to feel _Elia_ so he reaches out and claws her underwear down to her thighs. He can’t pull it off completely and he stretches it out trying to rip it. Elia’s hands are on his at once stopping him. She sits up and gives him a look that says “I like these don’t rip it”.  She lifts herself up slightly to remove her panties and Rhaegar manages one request before drowning in pleasure. “Sing me the song of ice and fire.”

It’s not until hours later when Elia and Rhaegar wander into the kitchen looking for food that they remember the package. They are both fresh out the shower their hair dripping water onto the floor. Rhaegar has redressed Elia has not. Although Rhaegar doesn’t mind he finds it strange that Elia is comfortable walking around nude. He supposes it’s because she’s Dornish. He remembers her telling him that in her childhood she used to run around nude all the time in the water gardens. It’s stupid but Rhaegar finds himself jealous and upset at thought that other people have seen Elia unclothed. Even if it was when she was a child.

“Oh yeah” Elia says she points towards the package sitting on the countertop as she heads to the fridge. “What is that?” Rhaegar grabs a spoon and the bowl of salsa first before going over to inspect the package. He picks Elia’s abandoned bra off the floor and puts it to the side. He takes a bite before opening the FedEx box. He chokes when he reads the title of the book inside.

 

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia looks over when she hears Rhaegar coughing. She grabs the bag of pizza rolls just as Rhaegar comes over to get some water. He grazes her nipple as he goes to fill his glass with water from the fridge. She rubs his back soothingly as he gulps down the water. He must have eaten too fast. He always did when he had things he liked. “Take smaller bites” she scolds him gently. “The fruit isn’t going sprout wings and fly away.” She gives his ass a small squeeze and walks away as he is refilling his glass. She takes a plate out from the cabinet, puts some pizza rolls on it, and pops it in the microwave. Elia can feel Rhaegar watching her as she stands in front of the microwave.

“What?” she asks.

“Do you have any _dreams_ you want to tell me about?” her prince asks.

Elia almost rolls her eyes. Rhaegar was obsessed with dreams. He had a whole wall dedicated to books about dreams in his study. There were books on dream interpretation, manipulation, and whatever else you could do to dreams. While she normally doesn’t mind curling up with Rhaegar and dissecting dreams it seemed to be all he wanted to do lately. That and make love (but Elia didn’t mind that part). They were 5 days into their break and they had not LEFT the house. Elia was itching to go on a date. It had been so long since they had gone on one. She wanted to go outside, somewhere warmer than Dragonstone, and feel the sun in her face. She wanted to go downtown and hold Rhaegar’s hand and visit all sorts of different food carts. Or they could go to a concert or a play. Or the beach, even if it wasn’t as good as the Water Garden in Dorne, Elia liked the beach.

Ding Ding Ding! The microwave beeps and Elia pulls out her pizza rolls. In response to Rhaegar’s question she says “I dream that one day” she looks at Rhaegar who is tensed up “my prince will take me on a date.” Rhaegar deflates at that a little bit and he looks a little sorry. He had promised Elia at the beginning of the week that they would go on many dates and they had not even gone on one. Elia feels a little bad when he looks sorry. She leaves her food to cool and walks over to him. He is still standing in front of the fridge. She stands on the tips of her toes and presses her lips against his for a quick chaste kiss. She gives him a smile to let him know that she isn’t mad.  

Rhaegar returns her smile and takes her face in his hands. “I will take you out” he says “I promise” and then he gives her a not so chaste kiss that involves tongue and roaming hands. They come apart and Elia goes to get her pizza rolls. Before she does she decides to peek in the box.  She is surprised at what she sees.

Rhaegar has many books on dreams but this is the first book Elia had seen on _erotic dreams_. It is a hard-back and there is a picture of a couple in an _intimate_ position on the cover. It is titled _A kinky couples step-by-step guide to interpreting their Erotic Dreams. Figure out what you REALLY want._ Elia looks at Rhaegar eyebrows raised “when did you order this?” Rhaegar raises his eyebrows at her “I thought _you_ ordered it.” Elia lifts the book out of the box and a piece of paper flies out landing on the floor. Rhaegar picks it up and he immediately has a _I know what is going on_ expression on his face. “What?” Elia asks curious. He reads the note a loud to her. _Saw this book and thought of your dumb husband. Hope you two enjoy it!_

He hands Elia the note. It is Oberyn’s handwriting. Elia can’t help but giggle. She contains herself at Rhaegar’s annoyed expression. Oberyn and Rhaegar could only tolerate each other nothing more. “Last year when Oberyn asked me what to get you for the spring solstice I told him you liked books on dreams” Elia informs him. “My brother must have remembered he is very thoughtful like that.” Rhaegar’s incredulous expression sets Elia off in giggles again. Her laughter is contagious and soon Rhaegar is chortling along with her.

After they eat Elia and Rhaegar settle on the couch. Classical harp music is playing on repeat in the background. Rhaegar leans against the armrest and Elia snuggles between his legs. She leans back her head resting against one of his broad shoulders and opens the book.

The book is interactive and they have a fun time. Elia runs to Rhaegar’s study and returns with various colored pens. They answer the _very personal_ questions writing right in the book and Elia doodles on some of the pages. She mainly writes Rhaegar’s name, Elia + Rhaegar forever, and Elia Martell Targaryen in various fonts and colors and inside hearts.  Although during a particularly boring two pages she gives up reading after the second sentence and she manages to sketch a rather nice, if she does say so herself, rendition of her maiden house sigil, a sun with a spear through it. Rhaegar compliments her artistry and she puffs her chest out in pride.  Although it is boring in some parts the book also reads like a porn novel in other parts. Rhaegar and Elia take turns reading the sensual passages aloud. At some point when Elia is reading a particularly hot passage Rhaegar rolls a pen along her thighs. And by the end he is running the pen (and his fingers) in between her thighs and they have to take a sex break.  

They are a sticky mess when they pick the book back up again. They get through a few more pages but neither one can concentrate. They both agree it’s getting late and Rhaegar rummages around and finds a spare bookmark to save their page. They take a quick shower and this time Rhaegar doesn’t dress either. They say goodnight, give each other a quick peck, and fall asleep next to one another.


	2. Not a Fairytale Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about 2 years after Lyanna and Rhaegar run away together. Elia and Rhaegar divorced (Elia has full custody of the kids) and Lyanna and Rhaegar are now married. Note: This is a modern AU. There is no “royal family” in this universe so the Targaryens are just politicians like everyone else. This also means there was no rebellion/war so everyone is alive. 
> 
> Dedicated to Jades, Calimadien, Saverina, and TheSunPrincess! I am sorry this took so long! I don't know why I just could not bring myself to hurry up and edit it so I could post it! I'm sorry! But I hope you all enjoy!

                Everything reminded him of Elia. Rhaegar walked into his old study. Nothing had been moved but the maids had dusted and wiped everything down. It was a bittersweet feeling to be reminded of her. He along with Lyanna and Jon had come to Dragonstone. His father had just been found guilty for attempted arson of the city and it was a media storm. They had decided to come to Dragonstone for a bit until things blew over. His mother and siblings were already here.

                When he arrived Rhaegar was immediately nostalgic. He has so many fond memories of this place. Nothing had changed much and memories come racing back to Rhaegar as he gives Lyanna and Jon a tour. It feels strange showing Lyanna the place that had once belonged to only him and Elia. He finds himself missing his first wife like he did so often.  

They find a giant inflatable pool, a slip-n-slide water slide, sprinklers, and a whole bunch of other water toys stored in the garage and Lyanna, who was delighted at the find,  gets to work immediately setting everything up in the backyard. Rhaegar remembers when Elia had bought all that. She had bought them off Amazon when she was pregnant. She wanted to create a “water garden” for Rhaenys to play in. He remembers the fun afternoons they had splashing around in the pool.

Rhaegar absentmindedly wanders around gazing at book titles. He had never expected to lose Elia. By the gods he missed her and wanted her. She was his best friend. The one he had shared all of his secrets and dreams with. The one he had plotted with. Lyanna is wonderful and he loves her but she is no replacement for Elia. He had thought that he would be able to live happily with her and Lyanna both by his side.

Elia had given birth to their son while he was away. And although it had been easier on her than Rhaenys’s birth it had taken its toll. In addition, Rhaegar learns that his father had gone mad threatening her and the children. Aerys had used what political power he had left to keep Elia from taking the kids and leaving. He also managed to keep her family from entering King’s Landing.

 The man he had hired as a bodyguard to protect her from Aerys, the mountain, had tried to _rape_ her. His anger flares at that memory and he clenches his jaw. He tastes bile and he clenches his fist. Thankfully, she had managed to call the police and hold him back until they arrived. That monster had been killed by the cops.

Elia had every right to be angry. He expected her to be. He should have protected her better, he should have protected their children better, but he hadn’t. He felt enormously guilty. He had expected Elia to scold him, scream at him, maybe even slap him but she hadn’t done any of that. The day he came back she was polite and distant. He had tried to hug her and kiss her but she had refused even the smallest touch. His heart had ached. He tried to talk to her, apologize for leaving her alone, and tell her that he had missed her. Tears, which she wiped away quickly, had fallen from her eyes but she did not say one word back.  She showed him and Lyanna to their rooms, asked if they or Jon needed anything, introduced them to Aegon and then her divorce lawyer as she served him papers.

   He pleaded with her not to leave. He told her that he loved her and Lyanna both and that he had never planned to abandon her. She was his wife, the mother of his children, and his best friend. He needed her. But Elia had been far too hurt and she wouldn’t let him near her. She avoided him like the plague. She doesn’t let him touch her not even on the day she leaves with Rhaenys and Aegon to Dorne. But she does say “good-bye” in that soft sweet voice that Rhaegar had desperately missed.

Their relationship improves after Elia spends a few months in Dorne. She re-friends him on facebook and stops blocking him from her instagram so he can see pictures of her and the kids again. He checks her social media everyday to see if anything new happened or if Elia put up any new pictures of his babies or if there were any new picture of her. He hates seeing pictures of Elia with other men though. From what he knew Elia was still single so no one needed to be grabbing her waist for a photo. Elia sends him, Lyanna, and Jon presents and greeting cards for the holidays and Rhaegar sends his children and Elia gifts too.

Rhaegar pauses as a certain book catches his eye. He pulls it out _A kinky couples step-by-step guide to interpreting their Erotic Dreams. Figure out what you REALLY want_. Rhaegar smiles as he flips open the book. As he goes through the book he remembers going through it with Elia. He opens to a random page. Under the question _Name three things off the top of your head that you like:_ Elia had written in neat print with a purple pen: Dragons, the Sun, and funny jokes. Rhaegar had written his answer right under hers with red ink in cursive: My wife, dragon-fruit, and books. Memories of Elia were coming back and Rhaegar is starting to choke up. He flips to another random page. He runs his thumb over a picture of a sun with a spear through it that was on the edge of the page next to the paragraphs of text. The Martell House Sigil. Elia had been so proud of her drawing.

Rhaegar spends another hour going through the book. He doesn’t finish going through everything but his heart can’t take it anymore. The sweetest memories were the ones that were most painful to remember. Rhaegar stands there for a few more minutes lost in his feelings. He pulls out his cell-phone and hesitates before dialing Elia’s number. He puts it too his ear and glances at his watch. It would be around 10:00 pm in Dorne so Elia would just be getting ready for bed.

Even though their relationship had somewhat improved Elia didn’t _speak_ to him anymore. Whenever she had to tell him something it would always be through text or email. While Rhaegar knew that Elia had always preferred to texting to calling he couldn’t help but feel as though she was deliberately punishing him. She knew he loved to hear her voice hear her roll the R in his name the way only she could with that slutry accent (it sounded even better when she was breathless) whenever she said his name.  She knew and she kept it from him. Elia doesn’t pick up and it goes to voicemail like it always did. Rhaegar listens to her voicemail message, his daughter had recorded it for her, and he hears his first-born’s voice “Hi! This is mommy’s (Elia’s voice is faint in the background) – I mean Elia’s phone. She is busy so leave a message. Bye” There is a beep and Rhaegar clears his throat “Uhm. It’s me Rhaegar I just uh I just called to talk. Um. How are the kids? How are you?” Rhaegar pauses “I found that book _A kinky couples step-by-step guide to interpreting their Erotic Dreams. Figure out what you REALLY want_ ”he reads the title and then pauses again. “I miss you Ells” he whispers. He leans against the bookcase. “Call me. I love you and Rhaenys and Aegon. I miss you all.” He pauses. “Bye.” He ends the call and stares at his phone for a little bit. He doubted Elia speak to him. She would call him back of course. But Elia made the children call him she never spoke.

But he had to hear her voice. Jon Connington had taught him a trick. If you dialed pound three times before dialing the number you wanted to call it would show up as an unknown number on their caller i.d. Elia always picked up the unknown numbers in case it was someone important. The first time Jon had shown him that trick Rhaegar had called Elia so many times that she had gotten so annoyed she threatened to have Dornish intelligence agency trace the number. Rhaegar was sure that they would certainly be able to see through his trick so he had slowed it down. When he called using the trick he wouldn’t say anything. He didn’t want Elia to realize who it was and hang up. It was nice to hear her speak even if all she said was “hello hello is anyone there?” When she had started to get annoyed he had been treated to some varied language. And he knew he shouldn’t enjoy riling up Elia but when she got mad that Dornish accent that he loved really came out and he just couldn’t help himself.

Elia answers “hello” and Rhaegar holds his breath. “Hello?” hearing her voice was so nice. He hears Elia sigh and then “listen I don’t know who you are but STOP CALLING ME!” Seriously so annoying.” Rhaegar can picture Elia, probably in a silky short nightgown, standing by her bedside table where her phone is still plugged into the charger one hand on her hip. He knows Elia is about to end the call soon but he is satisfied for now.

And then suddenly he hears a man’s voice and his heart sinks down to his stomach. He tries to tell himself its probably one of her brothers even though it didn’t sound like either one of them. The mystery man speaks “who was that babe?” and Rhaegar tastes bile. He hears Elia start to answer “some cre-” before the call ends. He stands there for a minute. Elia hadn’t mentioned anything about a new _man_ to him. And he was at her place by her _bed_. Rhaegar is upset by the thought of someone else climbing into bed with Elia. He would ask his children, when Elia made them call him back, about _mommy’s new friends_.

Rhaegar takes the book to King’s Landing with him when he leaves. He rereads every page.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! I am sorry if it is not very good. This is my first time writing something like this.  
> I was going to give this an angsty ending but I decided against it. I wanted to end on a playful vibe since there are so few fics that don't end in angst for them. However, I do have that angsty ending all written out so if you want to read it I can post it as chapter 2. Let me know! Please leave a comment below!


End file.
